Silver-Make (Drac)
Silver-Make (銀の造形魔法 (シルバー・メイク), Shirubā Meiku lit. Silver Molding Magic) is a Caster Magic and Molding Magic utilized by Lucian Sayu. It enables the user to create and control silver, as well as manipulate it. Description The book seems to be caked in what appears to be blood, as well as torn in numerous locations, but on the cover the title clearly reads, Scripture of Silver. It has numerous spells listed within the confines of the pages, explanatory drawings next to each of the spells, but it is quite clear that numerous spells are missing from the book. Instructions for how to use a forge, creating things through smithing, and how to properly obtain materials are also listed within the book, yet you simply skip over those details. Silver-Make allows the user to manipulate silver for a variety of purposes, and passively strengthens the metal to incredible levels. It was designed by The Sayu Family, incorporating their vast knowledge of blacksmithing, and thus they created what became known as The Greatest Blades of Ishgar. Silver-Make was never used for combat until the Sayu family was destroyed, leading to Lucian being taken as a slave, and from there he began to hone the magic into a weapon. The magic combines the art of crafting weapons, merging it with capability of molding magic, and thus creates a fluid yet powerful weapon. A true Master of Silver-Make is not only capable of turning other metals into pure silver, but is also capable of taking magic lacrima in order to enhance the things created by their power. An example being: A Master of Silver-Make could create a Silver Sword, and combine it with a fire lacrima in order to grant it that elemental property. A Silver-Make user isn't able to create their necessary materials from the air, neither are they able to do so with magic, and they must have a source of silver nearby in order to use this power. Any user that has not obtained mastery in this magic must obtain their silver themselves, and are unable to imbue their constructs with Lacrima. A Master still requires that they have silver for their abilities, but they are powerful enough to turn any metal in the vicinity into silver for their power, thus helping deal with the weakness of Silver-Make compared to other molding magics. Spells 'Basic Spells' Silver Spear:The user molds the silver on their person into the shape of a spear, and passively enhances it with magic in order to increase the durability/power of the weapon. Silver Sword:The user molds the silver on their person into the shape of a sword, and passively enhances it with magic in order to increase the durability/power of the weapon. Silver Shield:The user molds the silver on their person into the shape of a shield, and passively enhances it with magic in order to drastically increase the defensive properties of the material. Adept Spells Silver Repair:The user's silver creations will automatically reconstruct themselves if they are damaged, and make it seem as if the damage to the Silver-Make construct never happened. Silver Binding:The user manipulates the silver near them, changing it into the shape of large metal bands, before having them swiftly tighten around his opponent, restricting their movement. Silver Onslaught:The user creates a simple spear similar to what a basic user of the magic would, but when they thrust it spreads apart into multiple spears. It enables the user to attack from any direction they can possibly conceive, and thus make it more difficult for the opponent to defend themselves. Silver Armor:The user enhances upon the silver shield from the basic level of spells, and manipulating it to form a light-weight suit of armor upon the user. Master Spells Master of Metal:The user manipulates any metal of their choosing, causing it to change at the most basic of levels, and morphing it into pure silver with their magical energy. They cannot do this to anything except metal, they must be able to see the metal, and it becomes more difficult the more polluted the metal they change is, yet not impossible. Lacrima Imbuement:The user is able to combine magical lacrima with their Silver-Make constructs, adding the properties of the lacrima to their creations, but it should be quite clear that they CANNOT use dragon lacrima in this process. They can only use magic lacrima that isn't associated with lost magic, and they cannot use the type of magic the lacrima has without imbuing it into a construct. Feel Free to inform me of spells your own character may have created, and i'll put them at the spot I think they fit! Trivia A huge thanks to Perch for helping make this look far better than it originally did! I am The Master of Claiming! Points if you get the reference despite me phrasing it vaguely. Category:Author-Exclusive Content